It's Way Too Early For This!
by noviceinlife
Summary: Miyuki was blissfully asleep, comfortable under his duvet and thick blankets, most likely dreaming about different ways he could mess with people. He expected these dreams. What he didn't expect, however, was a loud banging at his door that startled him awake.


Rating: T

Pairings: miyukixsawamura, kuramochixwakana

AN: So I haven't been able to write in almost a year now, but I somehow got struck by inspiration so here is my attempt at coming back.

Miyuki was blissfully asleep, comfortable under his duvet and thick blankets, most likely dreaming about different ways he could mess with people. He expected these dreams. What he didn't expect, however, was a loud banging at his door that startled him awake. His eyes snapped open, and for a second he was confused when all he could see was the blurred out image of his bedroom bathed in a faint light from the outside street lamp. Then he remembered he was blind. Sighing, and cursing at whoever was at his door, he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and glared at the digital clock. The bright red numbers read 4:03am. His eyes bulged out, and he angrily staggered out of his warm bed, out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"I swear to God. If someone isn't dying, I will make you wish you were!" He yelled angrily as he stomped towards the poor door that was currently being under attack.

He yanked the door open, a glare of doom set firmly on his face. Everyone knew not to disturb Kazuya Miyuki when he was sleeping. That is, everyone but a certain idiot.

Eijun started sweating bullets as soon as he saw Miyuki's face, and for a second, he thought that maybe his problem could wait. However, it was too late to go back now, and he really needed his friend.

"Sawamura. I don't care what happened to you. You are going to pay for this. Dearly. Miyuki growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. As soon as he said this, he turned and walked back inside his house, throwing himself on the couch, letting his head hang back, watching a nervous, upside down Eijun close the door and walk towards him.

Eijun knew that he was going to pay later for waking him up. After all, Miyuki was notorious for his nasty personality. He sat down next to Miyuki on the black leather couch, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Well? What is the reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour?" Asked Miyuki, his head still leaned back, his eyes closed. Eijun took a long look at him, noticing how disheveled he was, with his black trousers looking like they were about to fall off, one of the pant legs riding up his toned calf. He almost felt sorry for waking him up. Almost. But now that he was here, he realised that he had not thought about what exactly he was going to tell Miyuki. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, roiling in his head and leaving him at a loss of what to say. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Kuramochi..." Miyuki's eyes opened at hearing the name. "Kuramochi called me tonight...well, uh I guess it's last night." Eijun sheepishly corrected himself, his index finger scratching the bridge of his nose. Miyuki only glared at him.

"And?"

"Well you know. He went over to Wakana's this weekend, and uh...he uh..." As Eijun tried to come up with the right words, Miyuki finally sat up, looking curiously at Eijun. He remembered how shocked Eijun was when Wakana and Kuramochi started dating. In fact, he refused to accept it until Eijun found Wakana crying and she asked for Kuramochi. That's when he realised that it was serious. Even so, Miyuki knew that Eijun still didn't accept it completely, even if the couple has been together for one year now. Wakana was his childhood friend, like a sister. He cared deeply about her. And Kuramochi had been his friend since his first year of college, and they have been room mates ever since, going as far as renting a place together after they finished their degrees. It was because of this that Eijun didn't know what he would do if their relationship ended badly.

"What happened Eijun?" Miyuki asked, his glare replaced with a gentle expression, understanding how affected his friend was.

Hearing the gentle tone, Eijun looked up at Miyuki, a pleading look on his face, his bright golden eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"He...he said he proposed to her Miyuki! And she accepted!" Eijun finally snapped, raising to his feet, his voice an octave higher. Miyuki on the other hand couldn't say he was surprised to hear this. After all, Kuramochi made his intention all too obvious. Everyone knew this was going to happen, but apparently not Eijun. 'Oblivious idiot.' thought Miyuki, a smirk on his face now, observing the pacing fool in his living room.

"So what's the problem? Shouldn't you be happy for them?" Enquired Miyuki, acting as if he didn't know the answer. This was fun.

"Happy?!" He asked, slightly hysterical now. "The problem here is that he didn't ask me about this beforehand! How could he do this?!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "You sure that is the problem?" Eijun was now panting, his face red in anger, and all he could do was helplessly stare at Miyuki. Kazuya returned the stare, now a serious expression on his face. He patted the space next to him, indicating for Eijun to sit down. But everyone knew Sawamura was as stubborn as a mule.

"No thanks." He was just about to resume his pacing when he felt long, icy fingers circling his wrist. All he could do was softly gasp before he was dragged down by Miyuki. However, as he was pulled towards his friend, he managed to trip on Miyuki's long, outstretched legs, so he landed right on top of him, one of his arms on the side of Miyuki's head, keeping the both of them from colliding together, while his other arm was still captured by Miyuki's hand. For a few seconds, all that was heard in the room was Eijun's heavy breathing and the tick tock of the clock on the wall. Neither tried to get out of their positions.

"You know." Started Miyuki. "I think we both know what the real problem here is." He whispered, giving his friend a meaningful look. Eijun's breath got caught in his throat, wondering what Miyuki could mean. The things running through his mind were even more chaotic, and made even less sense than before. He tried getting his hand out of Miyuki's strong hold, but his pulse quickened when he realised he was trapped. A shiver ran down his could only stare at his face, observing how messy his hair was and how his light brown eyes looked like molten gold in the soft light. Just as he was about to ask something that he would later find outrageous, Miyuki interrupted him.

"You are afraid that the two of them are going to leave you behind, aren't you?" At these words, Eijun's eyes widened in shock, while a pang of pain went through his chest at the knowledge he didn't want to accept. He angrily ripped his hand out of Miyuki's grasp, and pushed off the couch and away from him, forgetting the weird thoughts he had while on top of Miyuki.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" He yelled, his hands tightening into fists. Before he could blink, Miyuki was also up on his feet.

"Oh come on Sawamura!" Miyuki yelled back in his friend's face. "We both know this has been your biggest fear since they have started dating! Don't lie to me if you are going to come here seeking for my help."

"You arrogant prick! Who said I came here for your help? Maybe I just needed someone who would listen to me. But I clearly came to the wrong person, since you think you fucking know everything." Eijun shook his head, and started walking towards the door. Miyuki heaved a long sigh, exasperated with Eijun's stubbornness.

"They won't." The quiet words stopped Eijun from opening the door and stepping outside. Instead, he sighed and slowly turned around towards Miyuki.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Wakana and Kuramochi of course." Miyuki replied and rolled his eyes. " I am not going to say this again so listen carefully. Stop being an insecure, PMSing fifteen year old girl, because Wakana and Kuramochi are not going to leave you behind. Or forget about you, or whatever nonsensical assumptions that are going through your head. I mean, I personally think they should have given up on you ages ago, but that's my opinion." Miyuki smirked, and Eijun's eyebrow twitched. "They might get married, they might move in together and have five kids, but unfortunately for them, they wouldn't be able to find an idiot just like you ever again." At this, Eijun felt it was his turn to smirk.

"Are you trying to say I am irreplaceable Mi-yu-ki?" He drawled out the words, hoping to annoy his friend. However, it's never that easy with a sharp tongued devil.

"Do you even know what irreplaceable means Sawamura?" In response, a vein throbbed in Eijun's temple. Miyuki was relieved to see that he had managed to calm the idiot. He didn't want complaints from his neighbours.

Eijun couldn't even be angry anymore, his insecurities washed away by Miyuki's words. Instead he started snickering. Miyuki looked at him for a few seconds, and then he started laughing as well. They kept guffawing for a minute or so, inexplicably amused by their current situation. Miyuki was the first one to gain control over his laughter, and he just looked at Eijun, who was still softly snickering. Looking at him, and thinking how only this idiot could make him genuinely laugh and smile, he realised that what he said earlier was true. Eijun was indeed irreplaceable.

He must have not realised he had a small affectionate smile on his face, because he didn't understand why Eijun seemed surprised when he finally looked up at him.

"What?"

"Err...nothing." Eijun replied awkwardly, looking away, a soft pink colouring his cheeks. "Thanks though..." Miyuki could only scoff in response.

"So does that mean I am not an arrogant prick?" Eijun could only snort at this.

"That will never change, whatever you do or say."

"Oh really?" Asked Miyuki.

"Uh huh." Replied Eijun, somewhat distracted now by the clock on the wall. The time was now 4:23.

"Shit! I didn't realise it's this late! Well,early I guess. No wonder you looked like you were going to skin me alive when you opened the door!" Eijun exclaimed, genuinely surprised. Miyuki could only shake his head in exasperation.

"Whatever. I am going back to sleep." He told Eijun, as he started walking up the stairs.

"Right...well...do you think I could just crash here till the morning? I feel too tired to get back..." Eijun asked, a sheepish look on his face. Miyuki looked back at him through narrowed eyes. After a few seconds of deliberation, he nodded.

"Just remember that I am going to kill you if you wake me up again before noon." Eijun nodded, but then he seemed to have remembered something.

"But Miyuki...don't you have work in the morning?" He tentatively asked. The truth of Eijun's words hit him like a tonne of bricks, having somehow forgotten that it was Monday. And it was only a certain idiot's fault that he would be tired throughout the whole day at work.

"Sawamura!"


End file.
